


Удиви меня

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Chair Bondage, Episode: s02e10 Sleepers, F/F, Female Vampire, Humor, PWP, Predator/Prey, Vampire/Human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: АУ к серии 210, если бы трюк с серебром у Кейт не прокатил.





	Удиви меня

— Думаешь, эта пукалка мне навредит? — нагло смеется Лора, когда Кейт упирается пистолетом ей в шею.  
— Сама по себе, может, и нет, но со специальными серебряными пулями… — начинает Кейт, вжимая дуло сильнее, но тут же осекается из-за нового взрыва смеха.  
— Серебро? — удивляется Лора. — Как думаешь, из чего эти побрякушки? — она кивает на цепочки у себя на груди. — Чистое серебро, не какое-нибудь фуфло. И ни капли не жжет. Все эти мифы — чушь.  
Лора продолжает заливаться, а Кейт хмуро оглядывается на Магнус.

— Хочешь поквитаться? — интересуется Лора.  
— А как же, — Кейт самодовольно улыбается.  
— Опять пистолет? — подкалывает Лора и замирает в предвкушении.  
— Нет, — Кейт невинно пожимает плечами, вытаскивает пистолет из-за пояса, вертит в руке и показательно опускает на столик для инструментов возле кресла Лоры.  
Кейт не может ей навредить, но пусть попробует хотя бы удивить.  
— Магнус велела тебя покормить, — Кейт открывает холодильник у стены и кидает на столик алый пластиковый пакет. Лора не сводит с него глаз.  
— И как предлагаешь это сделать? — она вскидывает руки, натягивая ремни на запястьях.  
— Я тебе помогу, — Кейт открывает пакет с кровью. Лора облизывается, в нос ударяет тяжелый металлический запах, такой манящий.  
Неожиданно Кейт закатывает по локоть рукав рубашки, наклоняет пакет, и тонкая струйка крови скользит по внутренней стороне руки. Лора завороженно наблюдает, а Кейт подносит руку к ее лицу. Лора подставляет рот, но в последний момент Кейт отстраняется. Лора подается следом, но ремни не пускают, и она шипит от досады. Так повторяется снова и снова: Лора тянется за рукой Кейт, извиваясь в кресле, и лишь несколько капель остаются у нее на языке.  
— Я пожалуюсь Магнус.  
— Только попробуй.  
Лора щелкает зубами, пытаясь цапнуть Кейт за руку. Кейт отскакивает с той же ухмылкой на губах и вызовом во взгляде: «Что ты можешь сделать?». Лора дергает ремни, пробуя на прочность, раз за разом, словно не помнит, что они не поддадутся. Внезапно крепления и, правда, ослабевают.

У Кейт отличная реакция: она успевает схватить со столика пистолет, но уже не успевает пустить его в ход. Лора одним движением припечатывает ее к стене, наваливаясь сзади всем телом, и выбивает пистолет из судорожно сжатых пальцев. И даже немного удивляется, как просто все получилось.  
— Ну что, охотница, доигралась? — низко мурлычет Лора на ухо Кейт, приникая носом к коже и вдыхая полной грудью: запах крови, стали, гари, дешевой уличной еды… и кислый запах возбуждения. И пока Кейт ерзает и сопит, пытаясь вырваться, Лора запускает руку ей в джинсы и находит чувствительные точки. Постепенно Кейт перестает дергаться и начинает вжиматься в Лору, притираясь к ее ладони. Другой рукой Лора дергает ворот рубашки Кейт, обнажая плечо, выпускает коготь и взрезает кожу, тут же припадая к царапине и надавливая языком. Кейт шипит от боли, а через миг ее скручивает оргазмом. После Лора облизывает плечо Кейт, успокаивающе поглаживая ее между ног.

Слабый звук и движение воздуха слева отвлекают Лору. Она вскидывает голову — на пороге у открытой металлической двери стоит Уилл.  
— Вы закончили? А то мне нужна лаборатория, — почти с упреком произносит он.  
Лора улыбается, показывая клыки, и нехотя отпускает Кейт, которая, как ни в чем ни бывало — «Привет, Уилл» — начинает приводить себя в порядок.

За несколько недель, что Лора провела в Убежище, Уилл так и не привык к ее улыбке и вздрагивает каждый раз, как Лора проходит мимо по коридору. В отличие от Теслы, который всех избегает и отчаянно ищет способ стать прежним, она мается от скуки и развлекается как может. В том числе с Кейт. Но лучше пусть трахает Кейт, чем подкарауливает и пугает Уилла. Черт бы побрал Магнус с ее порядочностью: когда все уговоры оказались бесполезны, Лора сдала местонахождение своих дружков в обмен на вампирскую природу, и Магнус сдержала слово.  
Родителям Лора сообщила, что пройдет дополнительный курс терапии, а сама слонялась по Убежищу, осваиваясь в новом состоянии, которое, на взгляд Уилла, не причиняло ей ни малейшего неудобства, в отличие от окружающих. Хорошо хоть она покушалась только на запасы донорской крови, а не вина, как некоторые.  
Природа пустоты не терпит, тоскливо думает Уилл. И даже если Тесла, по собственной дурости, теперь человек, вампиров в Убежище не убавилось. И все равно приходится иметь с ними дело.

_7-9 октября 2018_


End file.
